Tony
Tony is a character and the owner of Tony's Restaurant from Disney's 1955 film Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. He is voiced by both George Givot in the first film and Jim Cummings in the sequel. He and his employee, Joe, have similar traits to Mario and Luigi (even though they first appeared thirty years after Lady and the Tramp was made). He is played by F. Murray Abraham in the 2019 remake. Personality Tony is a lovable man as seen in the film. He is one of the very few people in the town that actually sees Tramp or "Butch" as his friend. He can sometimes be a little short-tempered especially with his employee Joe. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp In ''Lady and the Tramp, Joe is first seen when the Tramp, or Butch as nicknamed by both him and his boss Tony, stops by Tony's to get a bite of breakfast, and when Joe sees the Tramp, he throws him a bone for breakfast. Later on in the film, when the Tramp brings Lady to the restaurant, Tony tells Joe to get the Tramp some bones. Then, when Tony sees Lady, he knocks the plate of bones off of Joe's hand in a terrible fury and orders him to cook Lady and the Tramp a fancy dinner, instead. When the Tramp tells Tony in dog language what he wants, Tony tells Joe that the Tramp has said that he would like spaghetti for dinner, to which Joe replies, "Tony, dogs don't talk." But when Tony says that the Tramp is talking to him Joe says, "OK, he's-a talking-a to you! You the boss-a!" Joe then gives his boss the food, while muttering "Mamma Mia" in Italian, to give Lady and the Tramp. Then, Tony and Joe perform the song "This is the Night" for the lovely dog couple. Joe plays the mandolin while Tony plays the accordion. Tony isn't seen throughout the rest of the film after this. ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Tony is first seen in the sequel showing Jim Dear, Darling, Junior, Lady, Tramp, and the puppies a plate of spaghetti but then Scamp barks and jumps up excitedly when he sees the spaghetti which causes Joe to lose his balance and dump the spaghetti in Tony's face. Later on in the movie, Scamp brings Angel to Tony's where Joe and Tony present them with spaghetti, just like they did with Scamp's parents in the previous film, but instead of them singing, Joe and Tony just watch happily as Scamp and Angel eat the spaghetti together, just like Scamp's parents did long ago. Tony doesn't appear in the rest of the film after this. ''House of Mouse Tony stars in cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Tony and Joe made a special appearance in the episode "Max's Embarresing Date", where he and Joe were booked to set up a romantic date for Max and Roxanne. Disney Parks Tony sometimes appears at the Magic Kingdom park at Tony's Town Square Restaurant on Main Street, U.S.A., an Italian dining location inspired by the film. Fantasmic! Tony make cameos in the bubble sequence in the show along with Joe. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Characters with an accent Category:Lady And The Tramp